robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat H
The Fourth Wars - Heat F was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars - The Fourth Wars. Competing Robots Killertron *Weight: 80 Kg *Dimensions: 0.70 x 1.10m x 1.15m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Axe & Scoop *Team Members: Richard Broad, Abdul Degia & Ian Degia Maverick *Weight: 79.8 Kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 0.88m x 0.74m *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Team Members: Francis Gallagher, Brett Skinner & Kevin Gallagher Prizephita Mk 2 *Weight: 78.9kg *Dimensions: 0.50 x 1.00 x 0.95m *Power: Lawnmower motors *Weapons: CO2 flipper, spikes *Team Members: Roy Alcock, Philip Chaplin & Sharon Alcock Suicidal Tendencies 2 *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.30m x 0.58m *Power: 2 x 1400W motors *Weapons: Axe, forklift *Team Members: Andrew Jeffrey, Charles Binns, Martin Jeffrey Wheelosaurus *Weight: 76 Kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 1.50m x 1.50m *Power: Strimmer petrol engine *Weapons: Cutter, spikes *Team Members: Peter Gibson Wheely Big Cheese *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 1.43m x 1.07m *Power: 2 x golf car motors *Weapons: Flipper, spiked wheels *Team Members: Roger Plant, Paul Otten, Jon McGuigan Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Prizephita Mk 2 vs Wheelosaurus This was a great battle, even though it had a very slow start. Prizephita Mk 2 flipped Wheelosaurus twice while Wheely Big Cheese went straight for Sir Killalot, but Wheelosaurus is unimmobilisable. Wheely Big Cheese then pushed Prizephita Mk 2 into the wall before trying to flip it. Wheelosaurus seemed to have control problems while Wheely Big Cheese pushed Prizephita Mk 2 into Sir Killalot. Wheely Big Cheese then got under Sir Killalot and immobilised the house robot, but did not flip it, while it was attacked by Dead Metal. The pit opened and all three robots ended up in it. Although Wheely Big Cheese went in first, the judge's ruled that Prizephita Mk 2 was out. :Qualified: Wheely Big Cheese & Wheelosaurus *Killertron vs Maverick vs Suicidal Tendencies 2 Maverick drove straight into Killertron, while Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed Killertron, which had trouble aiming its axe correctly. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Killertron and used its flexible axe, before attacking Maverick. Killertron used its axe on both robots, before it was lifted by Suicidal Tendencies 2's forks. The Refbot then broke up the deadlock. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Maverick and flipped it. :Qualified: Killertron & Suicidal Tendencies 2 Round 2 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Killertron This fight had a slow start until Wheely Big Cheese immediately flipped Killertron. It then rerighted the pink robot, before flipping it again. Matilda rerighted it, so Wheely Big Cheese flipped it yet again. :Winner: Wheely Big Cheese *Suicidal Tendencies 2 vs Wheelosaurus Wheelosaurus did not move so Suicidal Tendencies 2 attacked, taking a spike off Wheelosaurus' wheel. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then used its axe to puncture Wheelosaurus' petrol tank. As Wheelosaurus was leaking petrol, Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed it over the flame pit. :Winner: Suicidal Tendencies 2 Final *Wheely Big Cheese vs Suicidal Tendencies 2 Before this fight, Wheely Big Cheese had had some gearbox problems. Suicidal Tendencies 2 went on the attack immediately, using its axe and lifting Wheely Big Cheese, before pushing it into Dead Metal. Wheely Big Cheese escaped but could not get under Suicidal Tendencies 2's low ground clearance. Wheely Big Cheese then drove halfway over the open pit, but managed to escape twice. Meanwhile, Suicidal Tendencies 2's left track was immobilised, and it was left floundering by the pit. Wheely Big Cheese drove at it and went into the pit itself. The Suicidal Tendencies 2 team thought they had won, but the judges took the controversial view that Suicidal Tendencies 2 had been immobilised. :Heat Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Category:The Fourth Wars